


You teach me how to behave

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really upset and jealous over how much time Harry is spending with her and thinks Harry needs to remember who he’s really dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You teach me how to behave

It was 3 a.m. and Louis couldn’t wait up any longer, his eyes were heavy and he was fighting a losing battle, exhaustion was kicking his ass. Harry promised he would text him throughout the night, promised he wouldn’t get caught up in this bullshit date he was on with her. Promised he’d let Louis know exactly what was going on. But he never did.

 

Louis managed to get up off the couch, turn off his phone and stumble into their bedroom collapsing on the bed with muffled sobs. He lay on Harry’s side because it smelled like him, made him feel less alone, less abandoned.

~

 

Harry opened the door to a dim room, half expecting Louis to still be up to greet him. He shut the door quietly and makes his way up the stairs. He feels a pain deep in his chest as the door handle resists his push. He tries again, a little harder but is still denied entry. He raps lightly on the wood whispering out “Lou, Lou…” but he is met with silence. Defeated he hangs his head low and crosses the hall to the spare room, shedding himself of his shirt and jeans he climbs into the unfamiliar bed. It’s cold and lonely, the sheets scratch his skin, and he can’t manage to find a comfortable spot and tosses and turns for what seems like hours until he drifts off into a restless sleep.

~

 

By the orange tint of the room and his grogginess Harry can tell he is up earlier than he’d like, but the constant banging he hears coming from downstairs has him awake and irritated at that. He throws the covers off of him, and makes his way down to the kitchen cursing to himself with each step.

Louis knows he’s being louder than he should be but he couldn’t sleep and the cabinet doors and drawers are really helping him with his frustration. He can hear Harry stomping down the stairs and his hands tremble as he makes himself some tea, his entire body tensing up as he feels two warm hands on his shoulders and a pair of chapped lips against his cheek.

 

“You’re up early Lou.” Harry says releasing his grip as he reaches over Louis to grab the kettle, his bare chest pressed against Louis’s back making his breath hitch ever so slightly until he remembers he’s mad at Harry and slides out from under him causing Harry to lose his balance and fall against the stove.

“Uh something wrong?”

“Fine.” Louis mumbles before making his way into the living room.

 

sitting on the couch and cuddles up next to him until Louis slides his body over before Harry can get comfortable. He feels Harry grab at his arm and shoots him a look before trying to shake him off.

“What is wrong with you Louis?”

“Wow you really need to ask…”

“Yes I do, please just tell me.”

“I waited all night for you, stayed up till 3, waited for you to text me…like you promised. Ring a bell? Spent the whole fucking night wondering what you were doing. You promised me you’d text me Harry. Guess you were having too much fun though huh?!”

“Louis you know it wasn’t like that, would you believe me if I said she confiscated my phone?”

“No.”

“Why would I lie to you Louis?”

“I dunno maybe this is all a game to you too.” Louis says unable to look Harry in the eyes because he knows he shouldn’t have said it.

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Harry shouts out louder than intended, “I’m doing this for you Louis, Christ. You can honestly sit there and say I don’t love you?” Harry ask, his throat catching on the last few words.

 

“I-I don’t know right now Harry,” Louis says with a shaky voice before changing the subject, “We have interviews soon go get ready they’ll be here shortly to pick you up.” And without so much as a glance in Harry’s direction Louis gets up, grabs his keys and walks out the door.

~

 

The first few interviews were like every other one they’ve ever done, Louis is barely present, his mind off somewhere else. He can feel Harry looking over at him to try and get his attention but he’s using all his willpower not to acknowledge him. He knows he’s making far too many sassy remarks at the questions being asked because even the interviewers are getting upset with him. They take a break in between for lunch giving Niall the chance to pull Louis aside to find out what’s been bugging him.

“What’d he do now Louis?”

“Who?” Louis replies fully knowing whom he’s referring to.

“Why are you so pissed off at Harry this time you’re making it really obvious every time they ask about it.”

“He’s getting too caught up in this shit with her, sometimes I think he forgets it’s fake.” Louis says biting his lip, trying to choke back tears.

Niall pulls him into a hug while reassuring him, “He’d never do anything to hurt you Louis, just do what you always do when he’s asked about girls.” Louis looks at him inquiringly pulling out of the hug, “Do I really have to spell it out for you mate,” Niall asks, “remind him he’s with you, a little payback never hurt right?” He says winking at Louis before walking off to grab his lunch.

 

They’re called back into the room for the next interview and this time Louis takes the seat next to Harry. “Does this mean you forgive me?” Harry whispers to Louis, “No, not at all,” Louis says with a sly grin before placing his right arm around the back of Harry’s chair.

 

The interviewer of course asks the inevitable relationship questions. She asks who’s single and both Niall and Harry raise their hands. “But what’s this I hear about you and Miss Swift, Harry?” Louis trails his fingertips lightly down Harry’s back feeling him shiver under him. Harry clears his throat before answering, “uh nothing…she’s a good friend.” “I think the photos of you holding hands say otherwise.” The interviewer says nudging him on. Louis can feel his heart racing and his face starting to get red with jealousy but he knows he has to stay calm. He lets his hand fall to the top of Harry’s jeans before letting his finger slide between skin and cloth, Harry jumps at the sensation of Louis’s finger grazing his bum, “I guess people think we’re dating.” He adds to hopefully end the questioning and whatever it is Louis has planned next. “Well I suppose you must have just been talking all night after you went to her hotel last week and came out the next morning.” The interviewer said patronizingly. Louis lets his hand slide up Harry’s shirt his short nails scraping at the skin. He finished by twisting at Harry’s skin on his lower back before retracting his hand. “Ow fuck” Harry said under his breath before raising it to answer, “Nothing went on.” “All right, all right I guess we’ll move on to some other questions shall we?”

 

Louis continued messing with Harry the rest of the interview until he knew Harry was about to break and yell at him and by the time they got back home he knew he had Harry right where he wanted him.

~

 

“What the fuck is your problem Louis?” Harry shouts the minute he closes the door to their flat. “What you didn’t like what I was doing Hazza?” Louis replies rubbing up and down Harry’s arms. Harry violently shakes Louis off of him but before he can escape Louis is grabbing hard at his wrists while shoving him against the nearest wall. Louis ghosts his mouth over Harry’s ear, his voice raspy and demanding, unlike how Harry’s ever heard Louis speak before and he knew he was in for a long and painful night, “You fucking listen to me Harry, you are mine, and I’m going to fuck you until you don’t remember her name, got it?” All Harry could do was gulp loudly and nod before he felt himself being dragged up the stairs.

 

Louis pulled Harry hard, his knuckles white over Harry’s wrists as he led them up the stairs to their room. “Strip now” Louis ordered. Harry rubbed at his red wrists before taking off his clothes, feeling Louis’s stare burn into him as he took his own off, but he couldn’t deny that Louis being so demanding and possessive made him hard as hell. “So fucking hot Harry.” Louis purred before pushing Harry down on the bed and straddling the younger boy. “Did you happen to forget who you got this for?” Louis said flicking one of the birds on Harry’s chest before leaning his head down to bite hard at it. “Y-you,” Harry whispered out in a groan his hands making their way up Louis’s thighs to his ass. “Did I say you could touch me?” Louis asked harshly before once again grabbing Harry’s wrists and throwing them above his head. “S-sorry.” Harry said looking up at Louis, his blue eyes now dark and grey with lust.

 

Louis kept Harry’s wrists bound above his head with one hand as he began biting and sucking at Harry’s neck whilst grinding his hips into the younger boy. “fucck Louis, wanna touch you please.” Harry moaned feeling Louis’s hard cock rub against his own, his hands squirming under Louis’s grasp. Louis ignored the plea and starting sucking at Harry’s collarbone leaving a trail of purple bruises on his left side. He licked around each one of Harry’s birds tracing the design before sinking his teeth into them. “God Louis pleaaasee fuck” Harry shouted while jerking his hips up into Louis. Louis moved his mouth from Harry’s chest to his lips, hungrily kissing him before pulling away and off of Harry. “Don’t move!” Louis said as he walked over to the wardrobe and coming back with one of his ties. Harry knew where this was heading and it made is cock ache even more. Louis straddled Harry again and proceeded to tie up his wrists with the black fabric. “You look so pretty tied up for me baby.” Louis said marveling at the boy beneath him before snaking down his body taking Harry into his mouth.

~

 

Harry probably could have came at that very second but he knew if he wanted to at least be able to walk a little bit the next day, he should try to hold back as much as possible. “louloulou shitttt” he wanted nothing more than to dig his fingers into Louis’s hair and guide him over his cock but all he could do was wriggle underneath Louis shouting out obscenities. Louis licked up Harry’s shaft before licking up the small amount of liquid and nibbling at the head, smiling and letting out “mmmms” around Harry.

 

He let his tongue dance around Harry’s cock from base to tip while bobbing his head up and down each hand pressed firmly into his thighs; Harry could feel Louis spreading them further the burn resonating in his legs, but he let Louis push them as far as they could go, not caring about the pain, because he knew it would soon be replaced with pleasure. Louis released Harry from his mouth and pulled Harry’s hips up to expose him even more, he immediately brought his tongue to Harry’s hole licking and prodding at the sensitive spot. “ohlouisss fuccck god more more!” Harry couldn’t stop himself from screaming out to Louis, it felt so so good. Finally after all this time Louis finally spoke, “want you to beg for it Harry, I know you want my cock in you, beg for it baby.” “Fuck Louis please need you in me, please need you to fuck me so hard please!” “That’s it Harry, just like that.” Louis responded as he grabbed for a bottle of lube. Harry knew he sounded like a fucking slut begging for Louis but he didn’t care, he really did want Louis badly and would do anything at this point to feel Louis in him. Louis let the lube slide over his cock as he looked down at Harry beneath him, so willing and eager and it made his chest tighten looking at him, legs spread wide, hands bound resting on his chest, the purple marks all over his body and he just wanted to get inside him now.

 

Louis positioned himself in between Harry’s legs, “Since you’ve been so good I’m going to untie you okay?” Harry nods before he feels Louis untying him, and he’d probably leave him tied up if he didn’t crave Harry’s touch, but there’s no way he was letting him know that, “but since you’re still being punished you get to prep yourself and I get to watch.” He finished by grabbing Harry’s right hand and dabbing an excruciating small amount of lube on his fingers and watched as Harry let his middle finger disappear inside of him. “louuu fucck” “keep going Harry so good baby, need to get nice and stretched for my cock.” Louis let his hand lazily stroke over himself just enough to release some pressure, but not enough to get too lost as he watched Harry finger himself, eyes squeezed shut and hips rocking back and forth with each thrust of his finger. “Add another” Louis commanded with a low growl and Harry immediately adds his forefinger letting out a moan as he pushes it in, “Open your eyes Harry, look at me baby” and Harry blinks his eyes open, his pupils dilated and filled with passion as he stares at Louis. “What you in me Louis please, need you been good please.” And Louis can feel his stomach burning at Harry’s words; he’s always been weak to Harry’s begging. Louis pulls Harry’s fingers out of him and replaces them with the tip of his cock before slowing pushing into him.

 

“This what you want Harry, such a little cockslut” Louis says looking down at Harry, “Yes Louis fuck please. Fuck me please need it” Louis barely lets Harry adjust to him before rocking into him full force. “uh- uh- uh- louuu harder.” Louis starts pounding into Harry, gripping onto the younger boy’s hips as Harry has his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’s neck. “Did you forget that little bitch’s name yet Harry?” Louis hisses out as he thrusts deeper into Harry. “T-ta-“ “Don’t you even dare fucking say it Harry” Louis yells as he pulls out of Harry and thrusts as hard as he can into him “fuccccck Louis shitshitshit oh my god” and he can see Harry’s eyes glaze over and roll back as he hits the sensitive spot within him. “Don’t stop Louis fuck ya-ya-harder!” Louis fucking loves when Harry is like this, unashamed and needy for him and he knows neither of them are going to last much longer so he lets a hand grab Harry’s cock and tries to sloppily pump and thrust at the same time, “come for me Harry, you feel so good baby.” “So cl-close Louis fuck so close” and Louis can feel Harry wrapping his legs around his back nudging his heels into his skin for him to move faster. “Fuck Harry, you really want this to hurt, so sexy baby fuck.” And although Louis is dripping in sweat and his hips ache from continually slapping into Harry’s body he gives everything he has to pound as hard as possible into Harry with fast shallow thrusts, because Harry deserves it and deserves to feel Louis in him hours afterwards.

 

“fuckfuckfuck Harry uhhh-” Louis moans before releasing into Harry his whole body trembling and he can barely make out a faint “louu” as he feels Harry coming between them his hand wet and hot. Panting Louis pulls out of Harry and collapses next to him turning to face Harry who is breathing heavily and eyes glued shut.

 

“Harry…look at me sweetheart” and he can barely make out two green orbs as Harry grins at him with half-closed eyes. “You were wonderful baby,” Louis says as he cleans up Harry’s mess off his fingers with his tongue, knowing it’s a kink of Harry’s. “Oh god Louis no-stop fuck.” Louis let’s out a devilish laugh before rolling on top of Harry and brushing hair out of his face. “Think you’ll be able to get up and walk to the shower love?” “No fuck I think you bruised me.” “Good, that means I punished you enough.” “Felt so good though Lou.” “mhmm.” Louis responds trailing his fingers up Harry’s chest to the bird tattoo on his left side, “Do you remember who this is for Harry?” He feels Harry lift a hand to cover his over the tattoo, and replies with a smirk, “Taylor.”

 

“Ow fucccck!” Harry screams as Louis smacks him hard on the chest; and Harry is laughing hysterically and kicking his feet on the mattress as he pulls Louis all the way on top of him, staring into his blue eyes, “Oh I’m sorry Lou, you know it’s for you, only you and all of these,” he lifts his left arm up and points to a cluster of tattoos, “those are for you too, but I think I have some room to add a few for her!” “You are sooo going to regret that Harry Styles!” Louis says before grinding his hips down into him, “ooo I can’t wait!” Harry retorts before pulling Louis into a kiss.


End file.
